


Just One More Night

by StylishChocobutt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, ignis isn't amused, noctis regrets drinking, prompto doesn't help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylishChocobutt/pseuds/StylishChocobutt
Summary: With the terms of the upcoming treaty hanging over Noctis' head, Prompto decides to cheer him up. Unfortunately, Prompto's idea of cheering someone up involves dragging Noctis out to a club in Insomnia. Set before the fall of Insomnia.Prompto didn't waste any time in downing Noct's choice of 'Glacian shots' - which were indeed cold. No, freezing, with the afterburn of alcohol that almost left him coughing. "D-..Dude! Wha'ssin that?""A mistake," wheezed Noctis. It felt like he was standing in the middle of a blizzard with his mouth open, the drink was so cold.





	Just One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So, this was originally an RP between myself and The_Asset6, however since we both write mini-novels per reply, we decided to combine it and turn it into a fic for you all to enjoy.  
> Prompto - StylishChocobutt  
> Noctis and Ignis - The_Asset6

It was undeniable just how beautiful Insomnia looked in the evenings; with the sun falling below the high skyscrapers and reflecting off the wall that kept the city safe from harm. Safe from the Empire. It was evenings such as this that Prompto often found himself taking an extra run in the day just to appreciate the weather; and that was what he'd decided to do after a long shift of work in his part-time job.

Lungs burning and legs aching, he paced through one of the many parks in Insomnia before slowing slightly to admire the way the oranges and reds of the sky mingled together above him. Grabbing his water bottle from his side he swiftly unclasped it and raised it to his lips; taking a couple of large gulps before putting it back. And so, there he stood, admiring that scene, with a grin across his face.

He didn't have his camera on him; knowing full well that a single trip up would smash it, but he did have his phone. Taking it from his pocket and flicking the camera app up, he rose it to the sky and took a few snaps. Moving to hold it back in his hands, he flicked through the messages before pulling up Noct's chat and promptly sent one of the better photographs through to it, along with the message:

~Dude! How cool does this look?!~

  


  
\--

  


Nothing felt real.

In a daze, Noctis wandered back towards the Citadel's entrance to where Ignis was waiting to take him back to his apartment.

The apartment that wouldn't be his anymore in just a few short days.

When his father had sent Ignis to get him, Noctis had thought for sure that something was wrong. It was no secret to anyone with any knowledge of their government's inner workings that the king's health was flagging. He hadn't been ill, not yet, but he wasn't as strong as he once was. The cane had been with him for some time now, but the brace on his leg was a more recent addition. Keeping the Wall up was killing him slowly, and Noctis felt like he was just waiting for the call that the time had come any day now.

Thankfully, it wasn't today. Noctis had prepared for the worst only to find his father in much the same condition as he had been the last few months: tired but holding strong. For now.

He was even in good enough shape to tell Noctis all about this new peace treaty he was apparently negotiating with the Niffs. It all sounded pretty terrible but not really unexpected--losing their territory, except Insomnia, might actually work to his father's favour if only by saving him some of the stress of protecting it. The demand that he marry Luna, though... That one threw him. Maybe he'd be able to feel something about it when his mind came back online, but right now he hovered somewhere between detached disbelief and vague indignation that he was being married off like some princess of ancient times.

He couldn't say that to Ignis, though. His advisor would probably sympathize but ultimately remind him that it was for the good of the kingdom--which he knew, even if he didn't want to admit it.  
So maybe it was for the best that his phone pinged with a message from Prompto to distract him. Well, maybe only a little--the picture was beautiful but only served to remind him that it was his job to honour the treaty so that Prompto could keep snapping photos just like it.

~Wow, looks great. ~

  


-

Meandering his way over to the closest bench, Prompto plopped himself down upon it with a sigh. His legs were aching from over-exercising them; not usually used to running twice in one day. Still, he felt good for it. Every run he did was just one step more to keeping his body as toned as it currently was; a constant struggle that had left him incredibly picky about binging on foods as of late.

Leaning his head back and closing his eyes, he let the last rays of sunlight fall over his face whilst he caught his breath; a soft grin still on his lips as his phone buzzed with Noct's reply. Opening his eyes and flicking the message up, he chuckled, dropping a reply into the box.

~I know right?! Lucky shot. Wish I had my camera though.~

The little bubble of Noct typing popped up. Vanished. Popped up again, before vanishing again. Whatever he had been trying to type, instead only the following messages popped through:

~Still looks pretty good. You running again?~

With a cheesy grin, Prompto wasted no time in answering that obvious question.

~Dude, it’s me.~

In all honesty, he'd picked up the number of hours he spent running recently; his part-time job took up most of the day, with the runs before and after meaning he'd cashed out on a couple of takeaways that week to save time. It had been a bad decision in hindsight; so he'd taken it upon himself to work off whatever junk he'd eaten.

Hitting send, he pushed himself up back to his feet and began to walk through the remainder of the park, humming an rpg tune under his breath as he went. Another buzz from his phone alerted him to the Prince’s reply.

~That’s true. When you’re done, how about some King’s Knight?~

Prompto paused, glancing around the park. He wasn't particularly far from Noct's apartment in the City; though the run back to his place would be better exercise. Plus, the idea of a shower was rather appealing. Glancing back down to his phone with a small grin, he tapped in a response.

~Sweet! Totally up for that! My place? Unless you don't mind waiting - kind of sticky and gross about now. Shooower!~  
Tapping send, Prompto reached up to the sky to stretch; exhaustion setting in at the break in exercise.  
Another buzz as Noctis replied.

~It’s no problem. I’ll send Ignis to pick you up. 30 mins?~

Ah, well, running home it was. The blond quickly tapped in a reply.

~Sure! Don't start without me- totally got to take down that boss tonight!~

With that, Prompto shoved his phone back in his pocket. After another gulp of water, he set off in a light sprint again in the direction he had come from. The scenery passed by swiftly, and save for the occasional stop to pet a dog or greet a neighbour, the run back was as smooth as he expected it to be. If he had thought he was tired before, though, by the time he stopped on his front doorstep to grab his key he was totally and utterly knackered. Sliding the key into the lock, he stepped inside; swiftly putting the empty water bottle on the side and headed up to his room.

A car ride later and it didn't take long for Prompto to be stood outside Noct's apartment; knocking on the door with the usual stupid grin plastered over his face. He'd managed to grab snacks from his place - surprisingly there were some actually there - and thus currently held them in his arms. Not healthy, but, he figured he could be lazy on his eating habits for one night. Besides, as much as he loved Noct's - or Ignis' - constant feeding, he really didn't want to keep scrounging like that.

Noctis answered the door with a smile born more out of relief than anything else. No Ignis meant no reminders or pitying glances--he could live with that. Besides, it had been a few weeks since he and Prompto spent any real time hanging out. With the latter's job and Noctis' responsibilities growing daily, it left little room for a social life.

"What, did you bring your whole kitchen with you?" Noctis joked when he got a good look at the snacks Prompto was carrying. He stepped aside to let him in and added, "I've got pizza, so we'll have plenty of gaming fuel."

Prompto rolled his eyes dramatically, stepping into the flat; immediately his tone came out as a whine. "Duude, I didn't just empty my secret stash for you to insult it." He replied, huffing to add to the effect. Sure, his kitchen didn't exactly have -a lot- of food, but it didn't need bringing to light either. However, his brief fake-sulk was cut short at the smell of pizza, face brightening significantly despite the fact he was well aware it was going to ruin whatever he'd worked off.

"Sweet!"

Huffing out a laugh, Noctis led the way into the kitchen.

"Just toss it anywhere. We can clean it up later."

Or Ignis could. Whoever got there first.

Noctis made a beeline for the refrigerator and plucked out the pizza box from last night, opening it up on the counter. He'd ordered two, so this one was still whole.

And Ignis had apparently gotten into it.

"Pineapple? Seriously?"

Prompto blinked, glancing over at the pizza box now led out on the counter before bursting out laughing. "Aw dude, he -really- wants you to eat healthy. Even on pizza!" There was definitely something about the unamused tone Noct had adopted on the realisation that had the blond giggling like a fool. Eventually, he calmed down enough to slap a friendly hand against Noct's back, still grinning away. "Just pluck it off."

"It'll have the juice all over it," muttered Noctis disgustedly. Leave it to Ignis to ruin a perfectly good pizza with FRUIT.

Well, the joke was on him. Noctis pushed the box closer to Prompto and plucked one of the bags of cookies he'd brought off the counter. According to the label, they had raisins in them. If Ignis wanted him to eat healthy, he shouldn't have a problem with them.

While he waited for Prompto to get his food, Noctis took his new dinner to the living room and plopped down on the couch to grab his phone off the charger. He opened the app and idly called, "We might want to grind a few levels first. I've got a sword you can only use if you're on thirty."

Prompto wasn't going to waste his time arguing with that logic; and plucked up a slice for himself with a shrug before following Noct over to the living room, biting into the pizza as he drew his phone out of his pocket. Tapping on Kings Knight brought up the familiar brightly coloured menu and bitty music. "I'm not far from that. Uh, twenty seven, I think?" A few taps on the profile and then.. "Yup, twenty seven!" Prompto nodded; finally joining Noct on the couch as he flicked through the menus on his phone.

Smirking, Noctis stuffed a cookie in his mouth and crowed in a shower of crumbs, "I'm twenty-eight. Looks like you've got some catching up to do."

That began the usual competition, where they battled whatever they could find and took a few shots at each other besides. Noctis made sure Prompto didn't notice the way he was leaving most of the enemies for his underleveled best friend, disguising it with sarcastic comments about not being given a chance. By the end of their third round, thoughts of his meeting with his father seemed like a distant memory.

Time was quite literally flying by with the two of them grinding levels on the game. Prompto had eaten a few slices of the 'forbidden fruit' pizza, though his focus was primarily on not getting himself killed by the ton of mobs his character was currently facing. He probably looked quite ridiculous; screwing his face up in frustration and concentration every time his health bar began to drop too low - usually only to be healed in time by Noct, of course. Finally, he'd hit level thirty. "Sweet! That only took-.. How long were we doing that?" He laughed.

Noctis yawned and tapped his screen to show the clock. "Whoa, how did three hours go by so fast?"

“Three hours?!” Well, so much for getting an early night. Prompto had intended to go for an early run the following morning; but supposed he probably no longer stood a chance of getting out of bed on time now. Plus, eventually he'd have to walk back to his place, unless Noct was going to bother Ignis at this silly hour - which he hoped not.

While they had been playing, the last glimmers of sunlight had vanished and night fell in its place. The lights of the city were shining brightly outside the window and probably had been for a while.

"So much for calling it an early night," sighed Noctis unrepentantly. Ignis had warned him not to be up too late when he had to train with Gladio tomorrow, but... He would have slept in anyway, so it wasn't like it would be a big deal.

"Still want to beat that boss?" Prompto questioned, glancing back down at his phone, and his newly levelled character.

Scrunching up his face, Noctis replied in the affirmative and restarted his game app. The absolute last thing he wanted right now was for today to be over. That would mean having to think about that treaty again, and he wasn't ready for that at all.

"You can always stay the night if you want. There's an extra room for a reason."

Prompto wasn't stupid; he knew something was up. It wasn't so much the being invited over part, but more so the way Noct seemed to be trying to totally absorb himself in their game. For now though, he shrugged it off, already tapping the screen to create a party for the two of them.

"This boss is super hard, so we'll probably be up most the night just killing it." Not quite an answer to the offer; an offer Prompto always felt awkward accepting.

"Sounds good," Noctis replied as he accepted the party invite and saw Prompto's avatar pop up on his screen.

It turned out that he wasn't exaggerating--the boss DID take the better part of the night to defeat. By the time they emerged victorious--with four levels each and significantly fewer curatives--it was nearly two in the morning. It was a good thing they weren't back in the days when they had school to worry about after all. Noctis couldn't imagine having to get up and face a full day of classes after this.

"Ahh~" Prompto exclaimed, leaning back to flop against the sofa. "I'm beat!" And honestly, he was. His two runs had more than caught up with him now; leaving him struggling to focus on the little character on the screen. It was a miracle they'd managed to get through it at all - but, they had, and they had the loot to show for it.

"Same," Noctis sighed as he tossed his phone onto the coffee table and lounged back on the couch. He liked long nights, especially when he wasn't ready for the next day, but his eyes were fighting a losing battle against his eyelids.

Still, Prompto rarely agreed to stay and if he left, Noctis would be all alone with his thoughts and misgivings. That wasn't exactly fuel for sleep or good dreams.

"Wanna throw on a movie? You can always crash here if it gets too late. Ignis picked up that Justice Monsters Five one yesterday--haven't watched it yet."

A pause.

Okay. Prompto couldn't take it anymore; it was more than clear that Noct was struggling to keep himself awake, and yet was determined to make this night last even longer with the offer of a movie. Which sure, Prompto did want to see, but he wasn't entirely sure Noct would enjoy it in whatever frame of mind he was currently trying to hide.

"Dude, seriously. You're not fooling anyone." Prompto pointed out, sitting up on the couch, setting his phone down on the table in front of him as he turned his gaze to the other. "Something up?"

Prompto wasn't the sharpest when it came to reading people--overall impressions, sure, but Noctis always relied on the fact that some of the subtle nuances of his emotions went unnoticed. Either he was super unlucky tonight or he wasn't being as subtle as he thought.

"It's...nothing really," he mumbled with his eyes fixed on the hem of his shirt. He considers spilling his guts, but the words simply weren't there. "Things are just...going to be a little busy for a while. Not sure when I'll get a chance to hang out like this again."

That, at least, wasn't a lie.

Resting his cheek lazily against his palm, Prompto kept his gaze solely on Noct; not willing to push the matter too far if he didn't want to talk about it. But.. The thought of not seeing him for a while; that sucked. Prompto honestly couldn't think of a time where the two had spent more than two days without meeting up or at least chatting.

"What, Ignis got you on double-study mode or something?" He suggested; knowing the amount of reports that the advisor sent Noct's way.

"It's not Ignis this time," Noctis sighed. "It's my dad."

That was always a touchy subject, and one he liked to avoid whenever possible. Noctis didn't doubt that his father loved him, but the distance between them had grown so great that a shadow seemed to rest over every memory. When his dad was there, Noctis had to wonder what matter of state he was thinking about; when he wasn't, he wondered what was more important than he was. It sucked, but such was the royal life.

"Ah."

That explained things; a lot, actually. A brief beat of silence passed before the blond shrugged, grinning. "So what? We've got our phones; I mean, it'd take a catastrophe for us to drop complete contact. You'll just have to make-do with my epic face through a tiny screen for a while!"

"Uh...yeah..." Noctis cringed.

That would make a hell of a sight: talking to Prompto while he was on his honeymoon doing...other stuff. At least, that was what was expected. Right? Get married. Go on a honeymoon. ...Things. That would be part of it even for an arranged marriage, right?

Noctis didn't know what he should be more nervous about: the wedding or what was supposed to come after.

"I...probably won't be able to do that either."

Oh, Prompto thought. That certainly made his previous grin falter, as the blond turned his gaze to the table in front of him; failing to keep up the previously happy persona as he let that information sink in. Honestly, the two had spent so much time together over the last five or so years that he hadn't even considered that eventually Noct's duties would take precedence over their friendship. It was to be expected though, really, who was he to think that a friendship like this would be possible with them both becoming adults now? Subconsciously, he found himself fiddling with the wristband on his arm that covered the odd tattoo beneath.

"Ah, right, yeah-.." Prompto stammered.

This just kept getting worse, Noctis sighed internally. Now Prompto looked like a kicked puppy and was probably thinking that this all had to do with the huge gap between their statuses. He thought he was good at hiding it, but Noctis could tell. Prompto had never been one for much self-confidence, after all.

That was what finally made him talk. He wasn't going to sit here and let Prompto assume that Noctis's royal duties were somehow more important than their friendship.

So, with all the eloquence cultivated over years of spending time with Ignis, Noctis blurted out, "I'm getting married."

A few seconds passed.

Then more.

Prompto blinked as those words settled in; not entirely sure he'd heard that correctly the first time around. Returning his gaze to Noct; he failed to hide the surprise on his expression - but also the confusion too.  
"Dude, people are -usually- happy about that? I mean, what, you don't want to?"

That was...a hard question to answer, Noctis realised. Luna had been his friend for years; they'd written to each other so often he wondered how there was enough room in the same notebook every time. But...marriage? Noctis had never even considered it before, much less with Luna. She was pretty and nice... There were worse people to marry even if they weren't so close.

But maybe that was the part that threw him--being FORCED to get married left a bad taste in his mouth even though he was sure he could come to love Luna like that in time.

"I don't really know how I feel about it," he eventually admitted to his kneecaps. "It's all part of some treaty with Niflheim. I don't really get a choice in it--neither does Luna."

"Luna? You're getting married to Lady Lunafreya?" Prompto blinked.

Of course, Prompto still had the letter that he'd tucked away all those years ago from the Oracle; asking him to befriend the Prince. It had been the singular best decision of his life; making his first and practically only friend. Leaning back on the couch, he rested his head against the top of the back cushion.  
"Sucks. Not getting a choice, like. But.. I mean, there's all that fighting.." He hummed.

"Of course I know that," Noctis replied, his tone more vehement than he'd intended. He had to take a deep breath and remind himself that Prompto wasn't the enemy here--the enemy was who they were trying to negotiate with. The enemy was why he had to do this in the first place.

"I get it. I'm just... I need some time to process it. If this is going to end the war, then fine. But..."

But what happens to me then? When the war is over and all our land is gone and I'm married to someone I haven't seen in years. Who will I be then?

Prompto flinched; well aware that his choice of words hadn't been entirely appropriate. Of course Noct knew his duties, they were likely drilled into his head every single day. He listened to the last bit of the sentence, before abruptly getting to his feet, grabbing his jacket and shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Well! We totally need to make the most of tonight then, dude." The blond decided, grinning.

Noctis watched blankly at the inconsistency of Prompto preparing to leave while simultaneously declaring they should make the most of their time tonight. Sitting around dreading what was coming for him tomorrow wasn't exactly his idea of a good time.

"Uh, okay... What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Surprise. Grab your coat! Oh and er-.. No telling Iggy. He'll kill me."

Prompto grinned; despite the gravity of that sentence. If Specs was going to kill him, then it was better that it was for doing something he knew he'd have no regrets for. Besides, Noct needed some serious cheering up; and that was his forte!

Oh, now Noctis was intrigued. Prompto hated the idea of getting on Ignis or Gladio's wrong side, so if he was willing to risk their ire, this was probably going to be good.

"Just so you know, I'm not taking any of the blame for this when Specs finds out," Noctis jokingly warned as he threw on a jacket. It wasn't a threat--Ignis always found out. It was only a matter of how long it would take and how he managed it.

"Nope! Tonight, blame’s all on me! Though er-.. If this ends up as accidental treason, you'll put in a good word, yeah?" Prompto blinked as he thought that last part through.

Completely over-exaggerating the situation, of course, chances are the two of them would be more than fine. He was already over by the door, grinning and practically buzzing with excitement at his plan.

"I'll be sure to visit you in the dungeons," Noctis vowed with mock solemnity. Prompto would have been bouncing if his sudden burst of energy was any indication, so there was no denying him the opportunity to execute whatever plan he'd concocted in his head. And if it gave Noctis a chance to spend some time outside of his, then all the better for both of them.

-

And it was that amazing plan that had them stood outside a -club- of all things a short while later. It was one of the quieter ones in the City; for the sole purpose that it was better that the Prince of Lucis wasn't spotted in one of the regular haunts; Eos knew what the paparazzi could do with that. Still, this had to be the best idea Prompto had come up with in years; well, they'd only hit drinking age that year, he supposed.

This was a terrible idea.

It was an awful idea.

Noctis loved it.

A grin stretched across his face the second they stopped outside the club, and he shot Prompto a grateful look. He hadn't really drank before; Noctis had only ever taken a few sips of wine at various state functions over the years even though he'd reached the drinking age months ago.

This was certainly one way to keep his brain from going into overdrive.

Without hesitating to consider the consequences if Ignis found him hung over in the morning, Noctis slapped Prompto on the back and led the way inside.

The music was absolutely deafening the moment they stepped inside; blaring what could only be assumed as Insomnia's latest trend. The lights were strobing so fast against the darkness that it was hard to make out anyone’s face in the crowd of people they found themselves in - which really, when you were taking the Crown Prince out clubbing, was a damned Gods send. Prompto manoeuvred his way through the crowd the best he could, before finally reaching the bar.

"First round’s on me!" the blond declared, grinning as he waved the worker over; ordering two 'red devils'. Eos knew what was in them, but hell, they were there to have fun.

It.. didn’t take long for the two of them to find out.

Apparently, 'red devils' were appropriately named because they burned all the way down until you seriously thought you might just be in hell. Noctis coughed around his first drink, having made the stupid mistake of trying to down it in one go. It left his tongue throbbing so that he doubted he'd be able to taste any of the other drinks they were going to have.

And they were definitely going to have more if Noctis had anything to say about it.

When it was his turn, Noctis took the liberty of ordering two 'Glacian shots.' If they were named after the ice goddess, surely they would cool the fire in his mouth...right?

They'd managed to find a set of sofas at the side of the room; a perfect place to both lay low and get totally wasted all in one. After the red devil, Prompto was already red-cheeked; absolutely terrible at holding his alcohol. It was something Gladio found hilarious; but he supposed it meant less money spent.

He didn't waste any time in downing Noct's choice of 'Glacian shots' - which were indeed cold. No, freezing, with the afterburn of alcohol that almost left him coughing. "D-..Dude! Wha'ssin that?"

"A mistake." wheezed Noctis. It felt like he was standing in the middle of a blizzard with his mouth open, the drink was so cold. It definitely cooled the burn of the other drink, but he still had to chase it down with a few mouthfuls of the beer he'd grabbed on their way to their nook.

Noctis didn't really know what it was like to be fully drunk, but if the fuzziness at the corners of his vision were any indication, it was the best feeling in the world.

"This's'uch a good idea," Noctis murmured, his voice beginning to slur slightly.

Noting one of the bar-staff wandering around with a platter of more shots, Prompto quickly waved her over; taking four from the dish before dropping the appropriate money into her hand. Setting them down on the table he grinned across at Noct as he slid two of them over to him.

"Jus' don't tell Ignis'bout it." Prompto slurred, picking up one of the shots for himself as he gulped it down in one.

As if that was going to happen. Ignis was well aware they were old enough to drink, but he was also under the impression that...what was it? Drinking to excess is rather unbecoming of the crown prince.  
Well, the crown prince was getting married to someone he hadn't seen in twelve years, and it was pretty unlikely that he would get a normal bachelor party in the meantime.

So, bottoms up.

"Ugh," Noctis cringed with an involuntary shake of his head. "How d'people drink this stuff all the time?"  
Prompto cringed the moment he swallowed the shot; yet reached and finished the second one regardless. Sure, the taste was strong, but the lingering relaxed feeling that was starting to take over made it worth while. It was a nice change of pace to constantly working his part time job, or chilling around the house.  
"I'unno, s'working though dude, y'face is all red."

"'S noooot," Noctis whined, drooping back in his seat with his second shot clutched tightly in his hand lest it slosh all over his shirt. "Y'er the one getting all...all..."

Noctis waved a hand, looking for the word only to shrug and give up when it evaded him. This shot burned less than the last one when he finally gulped it down, and the way his head spun a little as he tossed the glass back on the table made him giggle a little.

"This's good idea, Prom."

At the whine, the blonde stared at Noct for a few moments before he burst out laughing; almost knocking over a shot glass in the process. He had -never- heard Noct whine like that, and for some reason it was just far too funny. Maybe that was the alcohol; he didn't know.

"S'best idea! Wha'dy'I tell ya?"

He grinned, ordering another two shots from the waiter as she passed by again; sliding one over to Noct.  
This time, Noctis didn't hesitate to knock back his shot, slamming his glass down and laughing way too much at the loud sound it made. Once he started, it was difficult to stop--he hadn't laughed for real in so long and it felt good! He was even having a hard time focusing on what had gotten him so down in the first place, what with the pleasant warmth swimming through his veins with the alcohol.

Shuffling back to curl up in the corner of the couch they'd appropriated, he slurred with a taunting grin, "All's left's dancin--then's'a real party."

Without any warning nor answer to his suggestion, Prompto reached to grab for Noct's wrist, practically pulling him to his feet with the intent of dragging him over to the dance floor. "C'mooooon!"

That. That wasn't. That was not what Noctis had had in mind. At all.

Noctis sputtered a few incoherent protests as Prompto dragged him into the mass of bodies on the dance floor, losing his balance more than once. The people he bumped into didn't seem to care, but they were the least of his worries.

He didn't dance. Like, he'd learned how for functions, but that was ballroom dancing. This...wasn't.  
"Promptoooooooo, staaaaahhhhhhp!" He tried to detach his hand from Prompto's grip, but he was surprisingly strong for a drunk guy. Maybe they hadn't thought this through after all…

If Prompto noticed Noct's protests; he didn't halt - though he also slowed down somewhat to make sure the Prince didn't faceplant the floor considering his uneven gait. To his credit, he did manage to pull him over to a quieter part of the dance floor; grinning away as he began to dance - surprisingly well, and in time to the music. Considering how drunk he was, that was a feat in itself.

"Come on buddy, 'snot like anyone's watchin' us!"

"Uhhhhh..."

Noctis nervously glanced around to see that everyone else was indeed too busy dancing to bother watching him. It didn't look like Prompto was going to let him get out of this either, so Noctis self-consciously bounced on the balls of his feet a few times before blurting, "Okay, dancing--did it. More drinks.”

He whirled on his heel, narrowly avoided falling sideways, and hoped Prompto would let him escape.  
"Wha- Wai!" Whining loudly - loudly enough for Noct to hear his disappointment - Prompto followed behind; grabbing two shots from a tray on his way. "Finnneeee."

"Thaaaaaaank you!" Noctis grinned, grabbed a drink from Prompto, and made a beeline back to their corner where it was safer.

Well, he tried anyway. The message didn't quite make it from his brain to his feet and he made the mistake of trying to drink and walk at the same time and the room spun and his butt hurt and

How'd he get on the floor?

That was funny, though. It made him laugh.

His butt hurt.

"No no no no!" Prompto hadn't been paying enough attention in the slightest; immediately tripping over the fallen Prince and landing on his arse next to him - blinking in confusion before bursting out laughing. He'd managed to spill his drink down himself. "Dude! Not funny!"

Prompto's soggy shirt just made the whole thing better. Noctis couldn't seem to stop laughing even as he tripped back onto his feet and tugged Prompto's wrist.

"C'mon, wanna go sit. Get uuuup."

His own tailbone was sore, and Noctis found himself in stitches again at the thought that he might need help when he felt it tomorrow--Ignis's faaaaace…

"Pff-.. No way dude! You're trapped!"

It was childish. Reaaally childish, but Prompto was far too amused that he'd managed to pin the Prince; and hastened to gulp down his drink instead of moving - barely able to do so past the amount of laughs threatening to escape his lips.

Noctis whined sulkily, trying and failing to shove Prompto off him or get his drink--he didn't much care which one. When it became obvious that it wasn't going to happen, he slumped onto the floor and gave up.

Stupid drinks, making him fall over.

Stupid Prompto, not letting him up.

Stupid room, constantly spinning.

Closing his eyes, Noctis curled in on himself and sniffed the stench of cigarette smoke that hadn't been so potent before. It wasn't very comfortable, but he could go to sleep right here…

As Noct went somewhat still beneath him whilst Prompto continued to gulp down his drink; he paused to glance down.

"Y'still awake down there?" He asked, almost spilling his drink at the sudden lack of attention to it. They'd already been at the club for quite a few hours to say the least.

Moving to get off of Noct, he offered a hand with a wide grin. "S'closin' here soon." Who needed understandable English anyway? "Head back?"

"Mmmmmm," grumbled Noctis without opening his eyes. That sounded like too much effort. It was so much easier to just lay here and sleep--that sounded really good.

But Prompto was reaching out a hand to help him up and Noctis didn't want to go home because it wasn't really home anyway and home was across the city and it was cold and lonely there just like his apartment--

Noctis grabbed Prompto's hand--his forearm, actually--and tugged it close to his chest like a child's teddy bear. So much more comfortable riiiiiiight here.

"Noooooct, duuuude, you can't sleep here."

Prompto whined, practically pulling to his feet with some effort now. The reality of the fact they had to get back to his apartment somehow was setting in; and he'd be dead meat if he considered Ignis picking them up. Digging around in his pocket, he was relieved to find he still had some money left.

"C'mooonn.. We'll get a taxi. Then bed!" Prompto tried, staring down at the Prince.

Bed.

That caught his attention.

With a whimper of longing, Noctis opened his eyes into slits and let Prompto tug him upright. The floor was rolling beneath him, though, and it gave him absolutely no incentive to make it to the door.

As they made their way outside, Noctis leaning a little more heavily on Prompto than he'd ever admit, he grumbled about nothing in particular--taxis, cold mattresses, empty apartments…

Getting a taxi was easy enough. The club was popular enough that they had them running near continuously from the door, so it wasn't long before the two were back at Noct's apartment- with Prompto barely managing to carry Noct's weight by this point. Stood outside the door, he raised a hand to poke at the Prince's cheek, grinning. "Dude. Key?"

Noctis grumpily swatted at Prompto's hand until his slowed brain processed what they were doing. He wasn't sure how they got to his door, but his bed was in there and he really wanted to be in it.

It took some fumbling, but he got his key out of his pocket after a few tries. The lock was a lost cause, though, and he almost threw it down in frustration and slept in the hall.

"Y'd'it," Noctis mumbled, thrusting the key at Prompto.

"Right~ right~"

Prompto chimed; apparently far more with it than Noct was. Sliding the key into the lock, he managed to get the door unlocked after a few attempts, before stepping them both inside - quickly kicking his shoes free. There was no way he'd make it back to his place in one piece, and definitely didn't have the money for a taxi. Ordinarily, he'd hate the idea of crashing at Noct’s - despite doing it quite often - but apparently, alcohol made that thought non-existent.

"Annnnnnnd we're back!" The blond grinned.

Noctis stumbled away from Prompto but only made it as far as the couch before he collapsed in a heap on the soft cushions. So soft…

"C'n take gues-room," he told the upholstery, already drifting off.

If he hadn't felt like collapsing then and there himself; Prompto supposed a picture of the drunken, wrecked Prince would have been amusing. Instead, he sauntered his way to the guest room, only just making it to the bed before throwing himself atop it- not even bothering to change out of his clothes.

-

Light ate at Noctis's eyes and he rolled over to avoid it, instantly regretting it. Pain exploded in his head and his stomach, and all of a sudden he felt even worse . There was a nauseous feeling in his stomach that had him scurrying for the toilet.

He made it just in time to lose the meager contents that had settled in alongside the alcohol.

It burned more coming up than going down.

That was such a bad idea.

A bad bad bad bad bad idea.

Ignis would probably be here anytime to collect him for his daily responsibilities, and Noctis was curled around the base of the toilet as he waited for the never ending stream of vomit to let up. He knew he hadn't eaten enough to warrant so much nausea. That was, in fact, probably where he'd gone wrong.  
Eventually, the flood seemed to abate enough that he could flush away the mess and rinse his mouth out. He didn't have the energy to will his shaky legs into taking him to his room, though, so he groaned and curled back up on the bathroom floor.

He didn't have his phone, his stomach still seemed angry with him, and the tile was super uncomfortable on his joints even as he slipped back into sleep.

Noctis was never getting drunk again. Ever.

-

Buried in the sheets of the spare bed, Prompto groaned against the onslaught of light through the curtains he'd neglected to close the previous night. His head span, even with his eyes closed, as he reached for the nearest pillow and attempted to smother himself further into the darkness of the sheets. Oh Six... He felt like crap- absolute and utter crap.

Smothering himself with a cushion wasn't working to relieve his headache in the slightest. Nevermind the fact he could feel his stomach churning uncomfortably. It wasn't the first time he'd gotten drunk; but he could definitely count the experiences on one hand. Five more minutes- five more minutes of rest would get the horrible headache to go away, he was sure of it. There was a clatter as his phone slipped from the bed to the floor whilst the blond turned over and attempted to put his back to the sunlight.

Eventually - though Prompto wasn't sure how much later it was - the blond managed to pull himself up to sit on the bed, pressing one hand to his head as it spun. Drinking had seemed like such a good idea the night before; but considering he'd barely eaten the previous day, he was definitely regretting that choice now. Getting to his feet and brushing his messed-up hair away from his face, he moved out into the lounge where he'd left Noct the night prior. "Dude-.. Never again.." He groaned, before noticing the lack of the Prince. "Uh, Noct?"

-

When Noctis woke up, he felt even worse than he had before--and that was really saying something. His stomach had evened out a little, although it was still ominously queasy when he shifted his weight against the hard floor. His head, though... Eurgh. He could only be grateful that he hadn't thought to turn on the bathroom light, because he didn't think he'd be able to survive otherwise.

It was difficult enough when his entire body jerked with the distant call of his name.

"In here," he grumbled, flinching at the volume of his hoarse voice.

Following the sound of Noct's voice, Prompto paused in the doorway as he spotted him; blinking a few times before groaning. "Six, you look worse than me, buddy." He commented, glancing over him whilst doing his best to ignore his own condition. Which.. With his head feeling like it was about to explode, wasn't the easiest thing to do.

Flipping Prompto the bird would take too much effort, so Noctis settled for a hateful glare instead. It was a struggle to rise to his feet, but he managed it well enough to stumble over to the sink. Water wouldn't sit in his stomach right now, but he still needed to wash his face. He felt so gross.

"Thaaaaanks. You look like shit, too."

"Gee, thanks, bud. This is my normal face, I'll have you know!" Prompto whined; or.. attempted to. It was a terrible attempt at that. Meandering his way back to the couch in the lounge, he flopped down onto it - keeping his gaze away from the offending light spilling through the curtains. Hell.. He wasn't even sure what time it was.

"Yeah, and I'm Gladio," mumbled Noctis as he followed suit. The level of sunlight was just not fair, and he twitched the curtains closed before dropping into a chair. "Never. Doing. That. Again."

Which, of course, was the perfect time for the door to open and Ignis to waltz in with a sickening-smelling breakfast in a bag.

_Oh man..._

The moment the door opened, Prompto practically yelped in surprise; rather un-gracefully falling off of the sofa in the process - landing awkwardly against the floor. Ignis was going to kill him for dragging Noct out in the middle of the night, with no escort, to one of the downtown clubs of all things! Suddenly treason seemed a lot more realistic.

Leave it to Prompto to draw Ignis' attention way before they really needed it. Noctis immediately sat up straighter to seem a little less hung over and a little more conscious when Ignis turned to stare at them with raised eyebrows.

"Uhhh, hey, Specs."

Damn, he was still slurring. Ignis could hear it, too.

"Good morning," Ignis replied carefully, setting the bag on the counter and surveying them both closely. "You both look rather ill this morning. Prompto, kindly pick yourself up."

"Late night, uh, gaming." Prompto supplied, sitting himself up and attempting to look ten times better than he felt; which was quite a feat considering he felt like shit. He didn't entirely regret their night out - seeing Noct drunk was worth a hundred treasons; but he didn't want to face Ignis' wrath or lecture over it.  
"Late night gaming, you say," Ignis hummed mildly.

Noctis knew that tone. It never meant anything good.

This time wasn't any different. Ignis strolled over leisurely and set a hand against Noctis's forehead; it was only when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in Ignis' glasses that he realized yup--he looked terrible. More so than he ever did after a night of gaming.

"No fever," mused Ignis, shifting his fingers to rest just over the vein in his neck. "Your heart rate is elevated, however. Perhaps breakfast will help settle that."

Prompto wanted to be -anywhere- but there, right now. This had been his stupid plan, and he could just tell the hour long lecture was incoming. The thought of food did nothing to appease him; if anything, his stomach churned at the idea of ingesting anything. Despite his lack of food the previous day. Still sat on the floor, he debated hiding himself behind a cushion or something; conveniently averting his gaze to his phone to try and avoid the situation.

If Ignis hadn't been standing over him with that look on his face, Noctis would have kicked Prompto for basically ditching him to be his advisor's sole concern. So much for friendship.

"Uhh. Not really hungry. Maybe later," he suggested with a quick glance at Prompto's rapidly paling features. He would take the slight greenish tinge as agreement.

Ignis wasn't placated, however.

"Ah. Well..." A neatly wrapped breakfast sandwich was deposited in Noctis’ and Prompto's laps. "I'm afraid I must insist."

Prompto stared at the sandwich, before looking to Noct; and looking darn readable and as guilty as hell. He really, really didn't want to eat; but he also didn't want to admit what exactly they'd been doing the previous night - despite how obvious it was. "I uh,.." Nope. No excuse was coming to him.

"Oh, how silly of me. One moment."

Noctis watched with a mixture of relief and dread while Ignis disappeared to the kitchen. The opportunity could have been put to better use than staring morosely at Prompto, but he couldn't summon the energy to do much else. Besides, Ignis returned barely a minute later anyway.

Carrying two large glasses filled to the top with orange juice.

_Nooooooooo…_

"I forgot--it always helps to start the day with a nice glass of orange juice. Drink up, lads."

They weren't getting out of this easily; Prompto could see that. Thus, despite how much he wanted not to, he accepted defeat and reached for the orange juice. "T-Thanks." He nodded, sitting back down before taking a couple of gulps of the drink. Ugh. No. It was just as bad as he'd expected it to be; and the blond subsequently screwed his face up against the taste.

As Prompto admitted defeat, Noctis knew there was little choice. Either he came clean and dealt with the consequences--and, hopefully, some Ignis-level mother-henning--or dealt with the inevitable outcome of his stomach revolting.

He made it one bite. One gulp. One bite--

Nope.

Maybe he was imagining it, but Ignis looked inordinately pleased while simultaneously disappointed when Noctis raced for the bathroom and wretched into the toilet. Prompto soon followed, leaving a rather amused Ignis stood in the lounge.

Drinking had been a beautiful idea.

And a terrible one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!  
> If this is something you'd like to see more of in the future; drop a comment! We get up to all sorts of crazy antics in the RPs. ;D Poor Prompto and Noctis never catch a break.


End file.
